


But We Remain

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: He writes her letters. Yes, old-fashioned letters.





	But We Remain

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**But We Remain**

**.**

**.**

He writes her letters. Yes, old-fashioned letters.

.

The first one is all crypitic and secretiv. But she knows he send it anyhow. Knows all the things he doesn’t write.  _(Knows because he taught her how to read between the lines)._

And she’s sitting at her desk, crying for hours. Finally feeling whole again.

.

She get’s a second and a third.  _(Seashells and a bottle of sand)._ A fourth and a fifth. And a sixth and a seventh.

Each of them thoughtfully written. Smelling like sunshine and the ocean.

.

She keeps working, sitting in front of grade-schoolers and telling them about her work.  _(Thinking about her life back in Sacramento)._

Realizing the only thing she’s really missing is him.

.

He sends her more letters. More seashells. More hope.  _(More love)._

And she knows one day he’s coming back for her.

**.**

**.**


End file.
